


Perfect Presents

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Clumsy Kira, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, POV Kira, Polyamory, established Braeden/Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira had come up with the perfect Christmas gift for Allison, and the perfect way for her and Braeden to ask Allison out. Then, of course, her clumsiness ruins it.</p><p>
  <i>It happens the way you see it in the movies, in slow motion and no sound but the shattering of pottery. Kira stands frozen horror, wide-eyed, breath stuck in her throat. The mug doesn’t immediately roll to the floor. For a moment, Kira hopes that its ear will stop its progress. It doesn’t. The mug falls on the floor and shatters into fifty pieces. Time starts moving at its normal pace again when the last piece of the mug stops spinning.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> I wrote this fic for [banshee-cheekbones](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) for [twfemslashsecretsanta](http://twfemslashsecretsanta.tumblr.com/).

It happens the way you see it in the movies, in slow motion and no sound but the shattering of pottery. Kira stands frozen horror, wide-eyed, breath stuck in her throat. The mug doesn’t immediately roll to the floor. For a moment, Kira hopes that its ear will stop its progress. It doesn’t. The mug falls on the floor and shatters into fifty pieces. Time starts moving at its normal pace again when the last piece of the mug stops spinning.

‘Oh god,’ Kira groans.

The mug had been a part of Allison’s present. Braeden had teased her when she came up with this elaborate plan to ask Allison out, but she wants it to perfect. Besides, she’d done no less when she’d asked Braeden out for the first time, spending a whole night baking cupcakes.

Braeden had actually been the first to suggest they ask Allison out. She’d wanted to after only a couple weeks, but Kira hadn’t been sure. Not about wanting to date Allison, she’d been sure of that, but about whether Allison would say yes. She started paying extra attention to how Allison acted towards her and Braeden, and tried to subtly interrogate Lydia, Kira’s roommate and Allison’s best friend. It hadn’t been subtle enough, because about two questions in, Lydia had rolled her eyes and assured her that Allison would say yes.

That had been a month ago. From that moment on Kira had started planning how they would ask the important question. She’d easily determined that they would combine it with Christmas. They could surprise Allison with a cute present that would make her and Braeden’s intentions known. Braeden had let her do most of the planning, though she’d vetoed the plans that were unnecessarily complicated, and then helped to fine tune the plan they both liked.

And now it’s ruined.

Kira goes on her hands and knees and leans close to the ground to check under the beds for any pieces of the mug. Maybe she can glue it back together. She presses her cheek to the floor to get a better look, then pulls back with a hiss. She brings one hand to her cheek, hissing again at the sting. And, yep, that’s blood on her fingers.

Tears burn in her eyes. She’s ruined Allison’s present and now she’s bleeding. This is a disaster. Braeden. She needs to talk to Braeden. She’ll know what to do.

Kira’s mind is so jumbled she can’t remember if Braeden’s in class right now, so instead of calling, she fires of a quick text.

<< I dropped Allison’s present

And then another right after.

<< I’m sorry we should’ve just kept it simple like you said

<< just ask her if she wanted to go on a date with us

<< all that planning for nothing

<< and now we don’t have a present for her!!!

<< there’s no way we’ll find another mug like that again

That is one thing she knows for sure. The lady in the store had told them they were lucky. They’d stopped making them, and that was the last one she had.

<< I’m sorry

She lies face down on her bed, making sure her bleeding cheek doesn’t touch the pillow. That really would be the icing on the disaster cake. Maybe she should’ve gone for cakes again. Her phone buzzes and already she feels the tension leave her a little. Braeden always has that effect on her, makes her feel safe, like there’s nothing that can’t be fixed. They’ll fix this. Christmas is still a week away and the stores are still open. She hasn’t ruined it.

Allison: >> You and Braeden wanted to ask me out?

She ruined it. Oh god. She completely messed up. Kira drops her phone and clasps her hand over her mouth in shock. She stares at it for a minute before she fumbles with it until she manages to call Braeden.

‘Hey, Foxy,’ Braeden says as she picks up the phone. ‘I just got ou-‘

‘I messed up, Brae. So badly. The mug was on my desk and I bumped into it and now it’s broken and then I texted you, but I actually texted Ally and now she knows and when I tried to find all the pieces of the mug I cut myself and no-‘

‘Hey, Kira, breath,’ Braeden says. ‘Did you just say you cut yourself? Are you badly hurt?’

‘What? No. I don’t know. I haven’t checked.’

‘I’ll be right there, okay? And can you please make sure you’re not bleeding to death,’ Braeden sighs.

‘I will. Thank you. I love you.’

‘Love you, too.’

When she hangs up, Kira feels like she can breathe again. First things first, check her cheek. She grabs a hand mirror from her bag and turns her head. It’s not bad, just a little prick. Most of the blood is from when she smeared it with her fingers. She should probably clean that off.

With a sigh she pushes off the bed and grabs a towel on her way out the door. She opens the door and nearly bumps into someone.

‘Allison,’ she squeaks.

‘Kira, did you- Oh my god, what happened to you?’ Allison asks when her eyes catch sight of the blood on Kira’s cheek. She reaches out a hand to Kira’s face. ‘Let me-‘

But Kira steps back into the room and slams the door shut. She sinks to the floor, buries her face in her towel, and groans in embarrassment. This day just keeps getting worse.

There’s an urgent knock on the door.

‘Kira? Can you at least let me know that you’re okay?’ Allison asks from the other side, her voice full of concern.

‘I’m fine,’ Kira assures her, trying to sound cheerful and failing miserably. Why can’t anything ever go according to her plan?

Allison doesn’t say anything else, and for a moment Kira thinks she’s left, but when she strains her ears she hears another voice. Braeden. Another knock.

‘Kira, can you please let us in?’ Braeden asks, her voice honey sweet with a hint of laughter.

Kira sighs and scrambles up, pulls her hair over her hurt cheek and opens the door with a sheepish smile and a bright red face.

‘Hey,’ she greets the two women.

Braeden and Allison push into the room and direct her toward her bed, each sitting down on one side of her. Braeden brushes her hair back from her face and inspects her cheek.

‘It’s just a little cut, but you somehow managed to make look like you were attacked by a wolf,’ Braeden sighs, shaking her head.

‘I’ll go put some water on this,’ Allison says and grabs the towel out of Kira’s hand.

When she’s gone, Kira lets her head fall on Braeden’s shoulder. ‘I’m so sorry. I ruined it.’

‘No, you didn’t.’ Braeden places a kiss on top of her head and tilts her chin up. ‘You didn’t with me.’

‘Oh god, please don’t remind me,’ Kira groans. She prefers to remember only the good parts of that morning, the part where Braeden had said yes.

‘Remind you of what?’

Kira swivels her head to see that Allison’s just come back into the room. Her face turns impossibly more red.

‘Nothing,’ she quickly says, shooting a warning look at Braeden, who promptly ignores it.

‘Sit down and let me tell you what really happened when Kira asked me out,’ Braeden grins.

Allison sits down next to Kira again, grabbing Kira’s chin so she’ll keep her head still whiles she cleans the cut. Kira tries to look anywhere but at Allison’s face.

‘The cupcake story, right?’ Allison says. ‘I know that one.’

‘Well, the cupcakes are just half of it. So, you know that Kira showed up on my doorstep the Saturday after my birthday. A box of homemade cupcakes, with “will you go out with me” glazed on them, in her arms. The part you don’t know, is that when she stepped into my house, she tripped over the doorstep. She landed on the floor, squashing the cupcakes beneath her.’

Allison chuckles softly. It reminds Kira of the fond laugh Braeden uses whenever Kira is her clumsy self. The sound makes her insides do a flip. Maybe Braeden’s right and she hasn’t ruined it.

Allison’s done cleaning her cheek, and when she removes her hand from Kira’s face, Kira mourns the loss of her strong fingers against her skin.

‘Kira immediately started babbling, like she always does when she gets nervous,’ Braeden continues. She tangles her fingers with Kira’s and squeezes softly. Kira doesn’t get why Braeden loves this story so much. It’s not because Kira gets embarrassed every time she reminds her of it, Braeden genuinely loves it. Her eyes start to sparkle and her face and voice go soft. Which is why Kira never tries too hard to stop her from telling it. ‘And while she’s babbling and slowly backing out of the house, I grab the box. The cupcakes are a bit flattened but the writing on it is legible, so I look up at her from the cupcakes and see that she’s completely frozen. Until I say “yes”, at which point Kira stumbles over the doorstep again, this time on her butt.’

Allison claps a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh, and Kira pokes her in her leg.

‘I was sleep deprived, okay? I’d been up all night because I was baking and extremely nervous,’ she explains.

‘Which is why she fell asleep while we were eating the cupcakes,’ Braeden grins.

This time, Allison doesn’t even try to hide her laugh.

‘When she’s done laughing, I’m telling the story of when we first went rollerblading,’ Kira smirks at her girlfriend.

Braeden’s grin drops and her eyes go wide.

‘Wait, wait,’ Allison says, still chuckling. ‘Before you do, we should probably clean that up.’ She points at the shards of the mug still lying on the floor. ‘And you mentioned something about a plan? For asking me out?’

Kira tries to tell her the plan in a way that doesn’t make it sound cheesy and hopelessly romantic.

‘You see the bears on Lydia’s bed?’ Allison nods, then laughs when she sees the resemblance. Kira and Braeden went to Build-A-Bear and made bears of themselves. Braeden’s is a dark brown with a purple shirt, a jacket and jeans, and Kira’s is light brown wearing a bright red skirt and a flowery top. ‘They were supposed to be holding a sign that said “We like you beary much, you’re our…” and they would also hold the mug that said “cup of eggnog”. You know, instead of “cup of tea” -you know, like the expression- but it was a Christmas present so I thought eggnog would be cuter.’

When Kira’s done with her explanation she waits for Allison’s reactions, almost pulverizing Braeden’s hand form the nerves. She doesn’t think Braeden minds, though, because Braeden is squeezing back just as hard.

Allison jumps off the bed to grab the bears, then sits down again next to Kira again. She’s hugging the bears close and smiling brightly, her cheeks dimpling and a little more pink than usual. ‘I like you both beary much, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
